


046 - Knocked Up (by Kings of Leon)

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Dad Van, F/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic NonCatfish, Teenage Van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “helloooo !! just wondering, would you maybe able to do an imagine based off the kings of leon song "knocked up” ??“ and "pls pls pls anything with Van and pregnancy xx”





	046 - Knocked Up (by Kings of Leon)

You sat on Van's bedroom floor and looked at the ultrasound photograph again. You'd climbed through his window that afternoon, and he was late. You probably could have knocked on the front door. Mary and Bernie didn't seem to mind you, and you could have been offered a tea. You didn’t know how Van would react to your news, though. Caution was better. You could make a quick escape back through the window and nobody would have any questions.

As you waited, the doctor's voice rang through your head. He was worried for you. It was a small town and he'd known you since you were born. At eighteen he still rightfully considered you a kid. "Where are you going to go, Y/N? Do you think Ryan has the resources to support you and a baby?" You knew that no, a nineteen year boy that dropped out of high school to focus on a band probably did not have the 'resources' to support two other lives. The guy could hardly look after himself sometimes. You didn't worry you, though. He loved you, and you loved him. He'd love the baby, and you could leave the godforsaken town.

Van came walking through his door a little before 6:00 pm; causing chaos somewhere, but home for dinner always. He quickly closed the door and joined you on the floor. He kissed you in that messy, beautiful way and knocked his shoulder against yours.

"Look what I got you." He pulled over a guitar case and opened it. It was where he 'hid' his contraband. You knew that Bernie knew about it, but you let Van think he was clever. It was a bottle of the pre-mixed Pimms you loved. You held the bottle and smiled sadly. "What's wrong? Don't you like it anymore?"

"No, I do. I just. I can't drink anymore," you explained.

"You're literally always drunk, Y/N. Remember that time your mum dragged you to church and you were still drunk from the night before? Always drunk," he laughed.

"Yeah. I know. But… I have something for you too," you said quietly and handed him the photograph. He held it in both hands and sat motionless for a second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Then he started to yell.

"Oh my fucking god, Y/N. This is so cool! Aw man, I'm gonna be the best dad!" He had stood and was almost bouncing off the walls. You quickly pulled him back down and started to shush him.

"Van. Shut the fuck up. Nobody can know!"

"Why? I don't care what nobody says. We're gonna have a baby!"

"Yeah. I just… Can you imagine what my mum is going to say?"

You knew he wouldn't care about her, and you didn't either. She'd never liked Van. She probably never really liked you. You were too big for the small spaces she built around you. You were too wild and too mad to be contained like that. It's probably why you liked Mary and Bernie - they never tried to cage Van up, and he was all the more loving and respectful for it.

You talked it through. You needed time and space to think. You felt suffocated by the small world the town provided. Van listened to you and kept your hand in his. He told you that he'd think of something. He promised, and kissed your forehead.

…

It was a few days later when Van was knocking on your bedroom window. You opened it and saw behind him that daylight was only just shining over the other houses.

"Pack a bag. We're going,"

"What? Going where? What time is it?"

"I don't know the time. We have to hurry."

You saw why you had to hurry when you followed him out onto the street. Van lived on the same block as an old guy with a dark blue Coupe de Ville. You both hated him. Every time you walked past his house he'd hurl insults at you. Most of them revolved around the length of your skirt or Van's hair, but sometimes he came out with some brilliant one liners that showed his age. He once yelled "you renegades, you live crazy like that and you'll get burnt" as you helped Van carry guitars and amps home. You lost your shit, and had to sit on the amp and wait until the laughing subsided. His dark blue Coupe was sitting out the front of your house.

"You stole his fucking car?"

Van nodded with pride, and you fell into his arms and kissed him hard.

"Wasn’t even locked. People in this town are getting lazy," Van said as he put your bags in the back and opened the door for you.

As Van sped through the town centre, you could see the early morning routines. The bakery's chimney was smoking and the mothers group that you'd never be accepted into were up and pushing their strollers on the sidewalk. The fluro pink and oranges of their active wear shined as you drove past. Van pulled into the petrol station on the outskirts of town. He parked behind the building, away from the main carpark. He told you to wait there, and he kept the car idling. He was only gone for a few minutes. When he climbed back into the car he emptied his pockets and unzipped his jacket. He'd stolen half the store.

"I'm taking all I have to, for you and-" he began to justify his actions, like you'd not judge him for grand theft auto but chips and Coke were where you drew the line. 

"Shhhhh. You got me choccy milk," you said and pierced the box with the attached straw. You sorted through the rest of the food and drink while Van pulled back out onto the main road, heading towards the highway. You found a box of cigarettes. You held them up.

"Can't smoke around me. Bad for the baby," you said. He took the box and threw them from the window in one quick motion.

…

Van drove through the day and when it started to get dark he pulled into a roadside motel. The man at the desk gave you a key, but he did so begrudgingly. As you left reception you could hear him mumble about stupid young kids. You sat on the ugly floral printed bed in the room and watched Van look through the cupboards and draws.

"Are we going to go back?" you asked. He stopped his search and looked at you.

"When?"

"Ever,"

"Yeah. Yeah. You just need space, right?"

You nodded and felt relieved that he didn't really think it could be you and him versus the world. You and him versus the town was fun, and easy, but the world… You didn't know where you could go, where the world even began. You liked taking the town on, but that opposition would have to be resolved for the sake of the baby. You held your tummy and chewed your bottom lip. Van walked to you.

"I don't care what anybody says, Y/N. I love you like I've never loved anybody else. And this baby is our family now," he said, "The rest of the family will just have to cope." You nodded, and felt reassured.

The bed was uncomfortable, but you were alone and undisturbed with Van and that was enough. You didn't know if tomorrow you'd go home, or the next day, or not until you felt homesick, but it didn't matter. The consequences of Van stealing a car didn't matter. All of the taking would shape him, shape you, and probably the future, but it meant nothing. In the stale air of the motel room, cocooned in Van's arms and pregnant with a little baby version of him, all that existed was love.


End file.
